


Devotion

by XxSilverxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilverxX/pseuds/XxSilverxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlos is awake, and she's out for blood. In search of vengeance and freedom, the Celestial Shapeshifter's path crosses with the Winchesters, and they soon realize she will stop at nothing to achieve her ultimate goal - free Lucifer from The Cage so she can reunite with the one who created her. With nothing but a rumor to follow, Sam, Dean, and Cas must find a way to either stop her or change her mind. And Arlos will never change her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reawakened

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Season 4 after Criss Angel is a Douchebag

**Just inside the Canadian border**  
  
“Abby, look! The ground is opening!”  
  
The two children stood atop a cliff overlooking the crater that was starting to form. The earth started to rumble, shaking violently as rocks started to fall away beneath them.  
  
“Elliot, back up before you fall!”  
  
The awe faded from the boy’s face, and he turned towards his sister with a nod. Just as he reached out his hand, the rocks beneath him gave away.  
  
“Elliot!” the girl shrieked as he disappeared from view.  
  
She dashed to the cliff, nearly falling over the edge as the ground continued to shake. She peered over the side, into a pair of huge, glowing silver eyes. Blood dripped from the beast’s maw, and the girl screamed as she recognized the fabric from her brother’s shirt dangling from one of its fangs. She opened her mouth to call for help, but her voice never reached the air as the creature’s jaws closed around her.  
  
  


* * *

  
**Singer Salvage Yard**  
  
“Hey Dean, have you heard the latest story on the news yet?” Sam asked, his eyes glancing up at his brother from his laptop screen.  
  
“Which one?” Dean asked through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
“There was an earthquake on the Canadian Minnesotan border,” Sam said, unable to mask the curiosity in his voice.  
  
Dean coughed, clenching his fork as he nearly choked on his food. “Shut up, you’re serious?” He asked in disbelief. “I thought that was impossible.”  
  
“Geographically, it should be. The land is on a single tectonic plate. However,” Sam spun the laptop around to show Dean the image. “It wasn’t the earth that caused it.”  
  
On the screen was an image of a massive crater, at least a mile wide. The middle of it was dug out into a giant hole, so deep the bottom couldn’t be seen.  
  
“What the hell,” Dean muttered. He glanced at the puzzled expression on his younger brother’s face, his own thoughts just as confused. “What kind of monster makes a hole that size?”  
  
“Not one that I’ve ever heard of,” Sam said, spinning the laptop back around.  
  
Dean grinned. “Guess that means you’ll get to add something to your research on this one, huh Sammy?”  
  
“Ha, ha, very funny,” Sam remarked sarcastically before turning back to his screen. “Apparently there was a family of four camping near that area, Tom and Jane Gayle, and their kids, 8yr old Abby and 5yr old Elliot. The only sign of them has been shredded pieces of their blood stained clothing.”  
  
The brothers glanced up at each other, and Dean shook his head as a quiet sigh escaped his lips. This was going to be one of their tougher cases. Monsters that attacked children were usually twice as hard to handle, because they were heartless, cold-blooded killers. “Anything else?” he asked.  
  
“A small news team has set up a camp near the crater, but it sounds like no one will go near it,” Sam said.  
  
“I don’t blame them.” Dean stood, putting his syrupy plate in the sink. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sam’s expression had changed from confused to worried.    
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Do you think Lilith had anything to do with this?” Sam asked.  
  
That was not something Dean had considered, nor did he want to. He shrugged. “Well, if she did, at least killing this freakish beast will be one less monster for her to throw at us.”  
  
Deans walked over and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Come on, we got an eight hour drive ahead of us. Let’s go find the son of a bitch.”  
  
  


* * *

  
**Boundary Waters**  
  
It was almost 10pm when the brothers pulled into the parking lot of the Hungry Jack Lodge campground. The only other vehicle there was a white Fox News truck. They walked inside, and the older man at the front desk looked up at them with surprise.  
  
“Can I help you boys?”  
  
He was a thicker, white haired man with a scruffy beard and thin black glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Uh, yea, Carl,” Dean said slowly as he found the man’s nametag. “My brother and I need a room.”  
  
Carl snorted. “You boys been paying attention to the news?”  
  
“About the wild beast,” Sam interrupted, and Carl eyed him once-over. “Yea, we heard.”  
  
Simultaneously, the brothers pulled out their MN Ranger ID cards, flashing them to the older man. His brow raised, an impressed grunt slipping from him.  
  
“Rangers, huh?”  
  
“We’re gonna find the son of a bitch that killed those kids,” Dean growled as they pocketed their badges.  
  
Carl sighed deeply, sliding two key cards across the counter. “Right up those stairs, third door on the right.”  
  
“Thank you Carl,” Sam said as he and Dean grabbed the key cards.  
  
“You two best be careful out there. 43 years I’ve owned this place, lived out here, but I ain’t never heard of something like this before,” he said quietly, fear lacing both his eyes and voice.  
  
Not knowing what to say, the brothers simply nodded and headed up to their room. They tossed their bags on the floor and flopped down on the beds. Sam dozed off quickly, but Dean couldn’t stop thinking about Sam’s yellow eyes. The haunting memory of his father being possessed by Azazel crept its way to the front of his mind, and replaced John’s face with Sam’s. The color changed had only lasted a second, but Dean knew something was wrong. He had been cured of his manic paranoia by then, so it was no hallucination. A large part of his mind told him it was a warning of Lucifer’s coming, but Dean refused to believe that his little brother was going to get tied up with Satan. Of all creatures, that would be the worst. No, that wasn’t happening – he wouldn’t allow it.  
  
  


* * *

  
**Boundary Waters**  
  
Dean was awoken the next morning by a loud knock on the door. He sat up, grumbling, and heaved himself off the bed. Sam propped himself up on his elbow, his mouth widening into a yawn. Dean unlatched the lock, and was surprised to see Carl standing in the doorway. His expression was grave, and he spoke in a serious tone.  
  
“You boys might want to rethink going out there,” he warned.  
  
Dean and Sam glanced at each other worriedly. “What happened?” Sam asked.  
  
“You’re gonna want to come look outside,” Carl said, then he disappeared down the hallway.  
  
The brothers got dressed quickly and grabbed their bags, their guns safely hidden under their jackets. As they walked down to the lobby, the distinct scent of blood wafted through the air.  
  
“Dean,” Sam said, grabbing his brother’s arm and turning him towards the front door.  
  
The glass windows were splattered red. The door itself had been knocked off its hinges, and clung to the wall with a few desperate splinters.  
  
“What the hell?” Dean muttered as he walked towards the wreckage.  
  
They stepped outside, and the scene became even worse. The Fox News van was tipped over on the other side of the parking lot, and had been absolutely destroyed. Broken glass was shattered all around it, and shredded pieces of metal and rubber littered the pavement. Puddles and splatters of blood painted the parking lot, but there were no bodies in sight.  
  
The brothers dropped their bags next to the Impala before looking at the scene closer. Sam carefully tiptoed around the blood and glass towards the van. “Dean,” he called, and his brother walked up beside him. “Look.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened with bewilderment. “Is that – ?”  
  
“A giant paw print in the side of the van? Yea.”  
  
The metal had been crushed into a concave wolf-like paw print that was easily twice the size of a bear’s. Four jagged holes had punctured the door, indicating the size of the creature’s claws.  
  
“Sammy, this son of a bitch is huge,” Dean breathed in shock.  
  
“Yea, except…” Sam leaned down to inspect the paw print further, his brow furrowed. “Even an animal this big wouldn’t have been able to create that huge crater.”  
  
Dean dragged a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. “So, what, we got a shapeshifter on our hands?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “There aren’t any animals this big that a shapeshifter could copy.”  
  
“Well it could be two monsters working together,” Dean suggested.  
  
“Maybe, but it seems like too much of coincidence.” Sam said in a lowered tone, more to himself than his brother. He sighed. “I don’t know Dean. We might be in over our heads on this one.”  
  
Dean raised a surprised brow at him. “What are you talking about, Sam? You think just because this thing is huge that we won’t be able to kill it?”  
  
Sam stood, tugging at the edges of his jacket nervously. “I mean, maybe Carl is right. We don’t know anything about monsters like this. We’ve never seen anything on such a massive scale before.”  
  
“So what, you want us to just walk away from this one?” Dean asked in disbelief. He shook his head, clenching his jaw with a stubborn look on his face. “I won’t do that Sam, not after this many people have already died.”  
  
“Dean, we can’t just walk into this blind!” Sam exclaimed. “We’re not going to be helping anybody if this beast kills us too.”  
  
“We’re not gonna die, Sam, not this time,” Dean barked sharply. He grit his teeth in frustration. The past year had been tough enough. He was not interested in dealing with it again.  
  
Sam exhaled loudly, putting his hands on his hips. “Why don’t we call Cas? Maybe he’ll be able to help,” he suggested.  
  
Dean frowned. If he was being honest with himself, which he wasn’t, he would admit that Cas’ existence sorta freaked him out. Up until his rescue from Hell, he didn’t believe in angels or God or that sort of thing. Now he basically had his own guardian angel, and it was...weird. Ironic, but weird.  
  
“Yea, alright, fine,” Dean agreed.  
  
Neither of them had said a word yet when they suddenly heard the faint flap of wings. The brothers turned around to see the blue eyed angel standing a few feet from the wreckage.  
  
“Cas,” Dean said, surprised he had shown up without a call.  
  
“Dean,” the angel responded with a nod. “Sam.”  
  
“Cas, do you have any ideas on what this creature could be?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes,” Cas stated. His voice was void of emotion, but his eyes were tinged with fear. “It’s a shapeshifter.”  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “That’s impossible, it’s freaking huge.”  
  
“Not for her, it isn’t,” Cas confirmed.  
  
“ _Her_?” Sam emphasized.  
  
“You _know_ this thing?” Dean said in a demanding tone.  
  
Cas’s eyes fell to the pavement, and he nodded. “Her name is Arlos,” he said quietly.  
  
His tone was sharp, cutting the air as if saying her name burned his tongue. The brothers exchanged confused glances. Cas’ expression was distant, and he took a moment to collect his thoughts.  
  
“She’s a Celestial Shapeshifter, the only one of her kind.”  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked.  
  
“She can change into any form she wants, though she prefers that of a dragon or wolf,” Cas explained.  
  
“Alright, well now we can figure out to kill her,” Dean said pointedly.  
  
Cas cast him a skeptical look, and shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. “Every monster’s got a weakness.”  
  
“Dean, cool it,” Sam said in a berating tone, then he turned to the angel. “Cas, can you tell us what you know about her so we know what we’re up against?”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest and rocking back on his heels. Cas’ eyes stared out into the woods as he recalled his memories.  
  
“She was created by Lucifer,” he began, surprising the brothers. “After God bestowed the Mark of Cain on him to contain the Darkness, Lucifer’s bolstered powers spawned Arlos. She is stronger than all the archangels combined, and is loyal only to Lucifer.”  
  
“Ok, so besides all the mumbo-jumbo at the beginning of that, she’s basically Satan’s prized pet,” Dean stated, and Cas shrugged in agreement.  
  
“If that’s true, then where has she been this whole time?” Sam asked.  
  
“After Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, God feared Arlos would follow in his footsteps. At the time, we thought there was a chance she could still be redeemed, but…we were wrong,” Cas explained, almost sounding guilty, as if he blamed himself. “God then forced her into a deep slumber and buried her underground.”  
  
The angel turned and glanced out across the lake where the crater was hidden by the forest. “We’re not sure how she reawakened or why she’s attacking people. All we know is that whatever she’s planning,” he turned back to the boys, “Will lead to her releasing Lucifer from his cage.”  
  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered. “First Lilith, now Satan’s pet… _thing_?”  
  
“She has to have some kind of weakness, doesn’t she?” Sam asked.  
  
“I’ve only heard rumors of the pendant powerful enough to stop her. I don’t know for sure if it exists,” Cas admitted.  
  
Dean threw his arms up, letting them flop back down against his sides. “Well isn’t that just peachy. We’ve got a man-eating, shapeshifting monster on the loose with no way to stop it,” he groaned irritably.  
  
“Cas, what are we supposed to do? We can’t just let her keep killing people,” Sam pointed out.  
  
The angel’s brow furrowed. “I suggest staying in this area for the time being. It’s possible the pendant was buried with her and hasn’t resurfaced yet.”  
  
“Well it’s better than nothing,” Dean grunted. “Come on, Sam.”    
  
“Dean, wait,” Cas said. “There’s more you need to know.”  
  
“Alright, then spit it out,” Dean said with annoyance.  
  
“You won’t be the only ones out there looking for it,” Cas warned.  
  
Dean’s brow furrowed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Arlos was able to communicate with the angels long before Lucifer’s fall, but after he turned humans into demons, she was able to communicate with them as well.”  
  
“So she knows we’re coming?” Sam pointed out.  
  
“Not yet. Arlos can choose which side she wants to communicate with, if either,” Cas explained. “She’s most likely speaking with the escaped demons right now. I don’t sense her among the angels, but it’s possible she can’t access us if her power hasn’t fully returned.”  
  
Dean started pacing next to the smashed van, the glass crackling under his feet as it was crushed to dust. Sam glanced over Cas’ shoulder, and noticed Carl standing in the doorway of the resort’s building. Something seemed off about him though. He was standing still…too still.  
  
“Dean. Carl’s eyes are closed,” Sam said.  
  
Dean and Cas both turned around to see the older man’s eyes flick open. They were completely black.  
  
“Shit!” Dean cursed.  
  
He and Sam bolted for the car. They hadn’t gotten more than a few feet when a terrible roar broke the silence overhead. The sky darkened, and a silver dragon the size of a three story building burst through the clouds – Arlos. A dark auburn red crest of feathers donned her head and frontal wrists, topping off the tip of her tail. Teal scales covered her belly and fronts of her legs. Thick claws protruded from her four-digit hands and three-digit feet. A pair of dark, slightly jagged horns crowed her regal head.  
  
Dean jumped into the driver’s seat as Sam grabbed their bags from the ground and threw them into the back. The dragon roared, and Dean nearly dropped the car keys.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” he cursed, fighting his trembling fingers.  
  
Dean finally got the keys in the ignition, and just as the engine roared to life, their surroundings changed. The hotel, the smashed van, Arlos, everything had vanished, and the Impala now sat in the middle of the woods.  
  
“What the hell?” Dean said as he cut the engine.  
  
The two of them got out of the car, looking around. A flutter of wings broke through the trees as a pair of wrens flew through the branches.  
  
“Dean, over there,” Sam said as he pointed towards a clearing in the trees.  
  
They walked over, and sure enough, they had been dropped right on the fringes of the crater. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Rumor or not, they were away from Arlos and possible right next to her only weakness.    
  
Dean raked a hand through his short hair. “Alright, well first thing’s first,” he said, going over to pop the trunk of the Impala.  
  
Sam cast him a confused glance. “What?”  
  
Dean pulled out a camo green duffel bag. “If what Cas said is true, we got to make sure those demons can’t get close to the middle of this crater,” he said with a determined tone.  
  
“Dean, the ground is made of rock _and_ dirt. Any devil’s trap we make will get blown away” Sam pointed out.  
  
“Not if it’s made with these,” Dean said as he pulled a few thin chains out of the bag. “Looks like Cas left us some supplies,” he grinned.  
  
Sam scoffed, his face breaking into a smile. “Ha, alright then. Let’s get to work.”  
  
They spent the next couple hours laying out the devil’s trap, burying the chains under the dirt and tucking them into the rocks to hide it from any suspecting demons. When it was complete, Dean and Sam split up to scope out the surrounding area. The earthquake had torn up the landscape pretty good, which left them with a lot of ambush places. Just to be safe, Sam decided to outline the inner pentagon of the trap with salt, finding places to blend it in with the light gray rocks.  
  
Dean pulled out his phone, grunting in frustration to find he had no signal. “Damn it. Cas, you just gonna leave us stranded out here?” he muttered, but immediately regretted the words. He was worried about the angel. If Arlos was as powerful as Cas said, there was a chance she had added him to her list of victims; but when Cas described her, he had seemed almost…ashamed.  
  
“Any sign of Cas?”  
  
Dean jumped at his brother’s voice, unaware of his approach. “Not yet,” he replied, shaking his head as he focused on their current plan. “And there’s no signal out here either.”  
  
“Oh, great,” Sam remarked sarcastically. “So what now?”  
  
Dean trudged over to the Impala’s trunk, pulling out their shotguns. “Now we go blast some demons,” he smirked.


	2. Capture

An earth-shaking roar broke through the skies as teal wings ripped through the clouds. The silver dragon’s body twisted as the flaming portal closed behind it. The lesser demon called Seir had been patrolling the area ever since Arlos had escaped, so when the Winchesters had shown up, he knew he had to call her.    
  
Seir was a privileged black-eyed demon who had been given some rank of authority by Lucifer before the fall. After escaping from Hell, Seir had gone off on his own to retrieve the Master’s companion, only to find he had no way to free her. Rumor was that the angelic powers used during Dean Winchester’s rescue unlocked the pit she had been thrown into, but no one knew for sure.   
  
Seir now stood in the doorway of the Hungry Jack Lodge possessing the body of its owner. The sheer power radiating from the Celestial Shapeshifter spurned a sense of awe from the demon. She demanded respect, and he was more than willing to give it while serving her.   
  
Arlos dove down from the sky and circled her wreckage from the previous night. The smell of blood wafted through the air, and she inhaled deeply, her massive jaw watering hungrily. Humans were nothing more than snacks to her; she needed something much larger to satisfy the thirst.   
  
Her eyes caught sight of a beige trench coat, and a vicious growl tore through her throat. She swooped low around the building, coming to a pause over the parking lot as her wings whipped open. She flapped twice, lowering her huge form to the ground as she landed. The tremors caused a window on the second floor to shatter. Arlos’ scaly lips pulled back in a snarl.   
  
“[Where are they, Castiel? Where are the Winchesters?]”   
  
Thanks to Seir spying, Arlos knew they were looking for some mysterious pendant. She had heard whispers of it moments before falling into slumber, but she had thought them to just be rumors. If they were true, and such a pendant really existed, it could destroy her plans to free Lucifer.   
  
Cas stared at the silver dragon towering in front of him, his lips turning down into a sorrowful frown. She was as tall as the building itself, but he felt no fear no anger towards her.   
  
“[Arlos, please, change your form. Allow us to have a real conversation]” he begged, but Arlos would not listen.   
  
“[Answer me!]” she roared, opening her mouth and shooting a searing stream of teal flames at the angel.   
  
Cas quickly flew up onto the hill above the smashed van. Her fire was not a weapon he was apt to deal with alone. “[Arlos! Stop!]” he shouted, but the dragon was deaf to his words.   
  
Arlos stamped angrily and leapt towards the hill. Cas dodged, taking towards the sky, and the dragon crushed the earth into another small crater. She snarled, spinning around as her wings extended forward. With one swift jump, Arlos was airborne, causing a gust of wind to throw the van into the trees. Cas was not strong enough to fight her alone, and he couldn’t let her find the Winchesters. Luckily for them, she hadn’t spotted them before he’d sent them away.   
  
Cas closed his eyes and called upon his brother and sisters for assistance. His black wings beat wildly to keep ahead of the raging dragon behind him. He turned sharply and flew up, over her head and down her spine. Arlos roared, spinning a full 180 degrees to pursue the angel. However, as soon as she turned her back, the skies burst open with light. The dragon snorted in surprise, pausing in mid-flight to glance over her shoulder.   
  
A stream of angels began to pour out, every one of them holding an angel blade even though the weapons would be useless against the creature. Michael came forth in the lead; Arlos’ silver irises gleamed with hatred at the sight of the archangel, and she turned to face him, her body hovering vertically in the air.   
  
“[You _dare_ to show your face to me? After what you did? After all the pain you inflicted upon me?]” she snarled, her tail flickering back and forth with rage.   
  
“[Arlos, stand down. We will not ask again]” Michael demanded.   
  
She scoffed. “[You’re a fool to think you can stand against me, Michael]” Arlos flexed her wings, her scaly lips pulling back into a sneer. “[I am stronger than all the archangels combined. Do you honestly believe you have a chance at defeating me?]”   
  
The angels gathered behind him, their faces determined. Arlos chuckled darkly, her dragon voice deep and throaty.   
  
“[So be it]” she snarled. Arlos’ eyes began to glow, her front legs reaching out to the sides of her as her four-digit claws opened. “[I will show you all the powers of Hell!]” she shrieked. Arlos threw back her head and unleashed a defiant roar that echoed across the waters and shook the very trees of the forests.   
  
The angels looked around at each other nervously, a worried murmur growing among the crowd. Michael never took his eyes off the dragon, though his muscles grew tenser with every second. Minutes passed without a sound or movement from either side.   
  
Castiel, who was still behind Arlos, suddenly heard the sound of thousands of hushed angry whispers. He turned his head and saw a swirl of black smoke rushing towards them at an incredibly fast pace. “[Demons!]” he shouted, flying over to join Heaven’s host. The angels’ heads whipped up towards the horizon, and their eyes widened as they spotted the black cloud. “[Brothers and sisters! Prepare yourselves]” Michael announced.   
  
Even without human hosts, the demons could still attack, and while a few hundred wouldn’t have been a problem, this swarm numbered in the thousands. A black array of smoke that spread 500 feet wide and a mile long was heading right for them.   
  
Arlos spread her wings, allowing teal flames to overtake her body as she changed into angelic form, a human-like appearance displaying her majestic teal wings and thin black tail. With a wave of her hand, a spear with a crescent moon tip appeared in her grasp. The black cloud rushed up to Arlos, creating almost a backdrop as the demons spread out around her.   
  
“[Seir!]” she called out. “[Take your legion out to the crater!]” The black cloud behind her shifted as a portion of it slithered down towards the Lodge. Castiel’s heart rate quickened. Hopefully Dean and Sam had found the supplies he’d left them, or else they were in for an unpleasant surprise.   
  
The remaining demons began to grow restless, as did the angels behind Michael. Arlos’s face twisted into a sneer. “[Do you still wish to take me on?]” The archangel was silent, only responding by spinning the angel blade in his hand. The Celestial Shapeshifter chuckled darkly. “[You know you cannot win, Michael, yet you insist in following the orders of an ungrateful God. Why?]”   
  
“[Do not insult our Father!]” one of the angels shouted from the back. Arlos’ eyes narrowed, and as soon as she pinpointed the source of the voice, she smite the angel with a snap of her fingers. The others stared at the empty space in horror, and a few backed away in fright. Arlos laughed. “[Such puppets you angels are. Did you even realize who you were facing?]” She lifted her arms, calling forth a burst of teal flame into her free hand. Her features twisted into a fierce scowl. “[I am Arlos, the Celestial Shapeshifter, created by Lucifer himself. If you dare to stand against me, you _will_ be destroyed]”  
  
She had been expecting the angels to flee, but instead they became even more determined. Voices and whispers began to float through the air. “[She is the abomination]” “[The curse]” “[She was the one blinded by devotion]” “[She does not see the truth]”   
  
“[Enough!]” Arlos shrieked. “[Demons! Attack! Destroy them all!]” The black cloud shot forward, splitting up into dozens of streams and surrounding the angels. Michael lifted his blade. “[Do not let them escape]” he commanded, and the angels surged forward to meet their enemies.   
  
The first demons to attack did not last against Heaven’s powers, but soon enough, the demons began to drag the angels out of the sky in plumes of black. Michael and Arlos locked eyes. The burning hatred she felt towards him exploded from her chest with a violent scream as she snapped her wings forward in an attack. The archangel swooped down to dodge, and their battle began.   
  
The sky itself burst with rays of light and clouds of dark. Castiel slashed his blade through another demon’s black cloud, causing it to shriek loudly as it dissipated to nothing. Even without her ability to communicate with angels restored, Arlos was significantly more powerful than he remembered. Had it really been so long?   
  
_Michael, we must find a way to stop this.  
  
Our only option is to kill her.  
  
No. There has to be another way._  
  
Cas struck down another shroud of demons that had surrounded one of his sisters, who in turn destroyed the demon approaching him from behind.   
  
_I’m going to the crater. Keep her here as long as you can.  
  
I hope you know what you’re doing, brother._  
  
In the blink of an eye, Cas had disappeared from the fight and now stood on the edge of the crater. Sam and Dean had done as he’d hoped, and created a devil’s trap around the pillar in the middle. They had also created a salt line around the outer circle – a wise move.   
  
He teleported to the top of the pillar, which surprisingly was wide enough for him to stand on. In the middle was an eight-point star made of iron and silver, though it was dirty and rusty from the time buried underground. He carefully picked it up, surprised by its weight. The star itself was attached to a thick chain, which led down into the center of the stone pillar.  
  
“So it’s true,” Cas murmured to himself. “The Star of Bethlehem really exists.”  
  
Castiel turned it over in his hands a couple times. How could something so small have the power to stop Arlos?   
  
“Cas!”   
  
The angel turned to see the brothers walking out of the line of trees, close to where the Impala had landed. They each had a shotgun in their hands. The angel put the star down and teleported next to the brothers, making Dean jump slightly.   
  
“Cas, what the hell happened, man? Where have you been?” Dean growled, his tone annoyed but his eyes concerned.   
  
“Distracting Arlos, but only temporarily. She’ll be here soon; we need to move quickly and set a trap,” Cas stated.   
  
Sam’s brow furrowed. “We just spent a couple hours laying the devil’s trap. Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
  
“The devil’s trap will only work on the demons. We need to capture Arlos,” Cas said darkly.   
  
The thought of putting her in chains was unsettling, and it felt like a betrayal. Whether or not she remembered, Castiel and Arlos used to be good friends. She had always been exceedingly loyal to Lucifer, but her power had fascinated Cas, and he’d often spend time with her asking her to show him her abilities. They had both been fairly young back then, but Cas had never really stopped missing her once she was banished from Heaven.   
  
The Winchester’s exchanged confused glances. “And just how the hell are we going to do that?” Dean asked. He clearly thought the task was impossible.   
  
“The pendant I mentioned earlier – it’s real,” Cas said. “It’s called the Star of Bethlehem, and it’s chained to the top of that pillar.”  
  
“Ok. So, how does that help us?” Sam asked.   
  
“Anything that touches the Star should theoretically weaken her as well.”  
  
“Theoretically?” Dean demanded. “You mean you don’t know?”  
  
“Dean, I wasn’t even sure the Star existed until a few minutes ago,” Cas snapped irritably. “I can only assume something powerful enough to contain her will be able to expand beyond itself.”  
  
“It’s worth a shot,” Sam said with a shrug, though he sounded doubtful.   
  
“Yea, well let’s just hope we don’t become that dragon’s fried chicken dinner,” Dean remarked sarcastically.   
  
  


* * *

                                                                                                                                                 
  
Cas retrieved three more chains for them to use, much stronger and heavier than the ones used for the devil’s trap. He attached one to the Star of Bethlehem, and gave the other two to the brothers. The plan was to somehow get the main chain around Arlos’ neck, and then get the other two around her wrists to keep her from throwing it off. It was a shaky, unreliable plan, but right now, it was all they had.   
  
The sun had set an hour ago, and the three of them now sat huddled around the Impala’s engine. They were going to move in on the pillar as soon as Arlos or her demons showed, though Cas was more worried about the former. Seir and his group should’ve shown up a long time ago, but there had been no sign of him.   
  
It was almost midnight when the trio finally heard the sounds of trees rustling. Cas stood slowly, carefully checking their surroundings as he walked towards the opening in the trees. He poked his head out, and though he saw nothing, he could feel the demon’s presences not far off. The angel glanced back and motioned for the brothers to follow. Sam and Dean quickly walked over to him, keeping themselves as low to the ground as possible.   
  
“We should be safe at the center, as long as the salt line doesn’t break,” he muttered quietly.   
  
“I lined the inner pentagon too, just in case,” Sam said in a hushed voice.   
  
Cas nodded approvingly. “Let’s go.”  
  
They stepped across the salted chain line and headed towards the pillar. A full moon shone down upon them, providing enough light for them to navigate the crater. The chains were still lying in the dirt where they’d left them. Castiel wasn’t sure what Arlos’ plan was to get the Star, since she herself couldn’t touch it.   
  
Before long, they heard distressed shrieking from the edge of the trees. Cas looked up and saw Seir, who was still possessing Carl, standing at the edge of the devil’s trap.   
  
“[Castiel. I shouldn’t be surprised]” he hissed. His head tilted curiously as he caught sight of the Winchesters. “[And look who it is. The Righteous Man and the Boy King]”  
  
“Cas, what’s he saying?” Dean growled, but the angel didn’t answer.   
  
“[What is her plan, Seir?]” Cas called out. “[You cannot reach the Star, and Arlos cannot touch it]”   
  
The demon laughed, and it was then that the angel noticed the crowd that had gathered behind him. Seir’s army had gone out and gathered vessels for them to use. Cas’ stomach sank.   
  
“No…” he murmured.   
  
“What the hell is going on, Cas?” Dean demanded.   
  
“The demon possessing the hotel owner is Arlos’ servant, Seir,” Cas explained. “During the fight, none of his followers had vessels.”  
  
“And now that they do,” Sam started.  
  
“He’s gonna want to bargain those people’s lives for the Star,” Dean finished.   
  
Seir chuckled. “Smart boys you have there, Castiel.”   
  
He started walking around the edge of the devil’s trap, and his fellow demons followed suit until they surrounded the entire circle. “Here’s the deal I’m going to make with you. Give me the Star, and I’ll let these useless people live,” Seir said, his lips twisting into a sneer.   
  
He approached one his followers, who was possessing an older man with brown hair. Using a knife he’d been carrying, he turned and stabbed the man in the heart, releasing the demon and killing the human. “Every time you refuse, another one dies.”  
  
“I have a better idea, you son of a bitch,” Dean cursed.   
  
He lifted his shotgun and blasted the nearest demon in the stomach, who was possessing a middle-aged blonde woman. The demon shrieked, instantly leaving its vessel, and the woman collapsed unconscious.   
  
Dean turned and glared at Seir. “Let these people go or we blast your sorry asses back to Hell.”  
  
The demon leader frowned, his hands tightening into fists. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the night sky exploded into a circle of teal flames, and Arlos, in angelic form, flew out of it. She circled the devil’s trap once before landing on the ground in front of Seir, inside the salt line.   
  
“[That’s enough, Seir. You’ve done your duty]” Arlos said, reaching out to put her hand on the demon’s shoulder.   
  
Seir bowed, and one by one, the demons surrounding the crater stepped back into the shadows of the trees. Arlos turned around, her silver eyes narrowing at the sight of who remained. The crescent spear in her hand turned into teal fire, then disappeared with a resonating crack. She turned her attention to the angel in the trenchcoat.   
  
“[Arlos…]” Cas began, but she interrupted him.   
  
“English, Castiel. It seems the Winchesters are already well-informed of me, so let’s be gracious to them, shall we?” Arlos remarked coldly, and she started walking towards the pillar.   
  
Cas, however, stepped in front of her. “Not so fast,” he said, his voice laced with suspicion. “Where are Michael and the others?”   
  
“Oh, you mean where is the self-righteous bastard who tormented me for his own amusement?” Arlos hissed angrily. “He ran away as soon as my demons started to overrun God’s precious angels. The coward.”   
  
Cas grit his teeth. “How many?” he growled.   
  
Arlos raised an unamused brow. “Does it matter?” she scoffed.   
  
“How. Many,” the angel snarled.   
  
The creature’s eyes traveled up and down his body as she inspected him. Cas didn’t make a single movement.   
  
“A little less than half,” she finally answered.   
  
The angel sighed, his gaze dropping to the ground. “Arlos, why?” he asked, lifting his eyes to meet her own. “They were once your family.”  
  
“Those angels were never my family,” Arlos hissed angrily, her black tail flickering back and forth.   
  
She pushed past the angel, shoving him to the side with her wings. Dean and Sam pointed their shotguns at her, and she laughed.   
  
“Your weapons will not harm me,” Arlos said, and with a wave of her hand, the boys and their guns were thrown across the crater. She turned and looked up at the pillar. “I will destroy this Star if it’s the last thing I do,” she snarled.   
  
Arlos held out her arms towards the stone column and began to chant. “Potentia inferni invocabo. Et omnis spiritus daemoniorum…”  
  
The Winchesters quickly rolled to their feet. “Cas! What the hell is she doing?” Dean shouted.   
  
They ran towards the pillar, which was starting to become enveloped in a dark red glow. The ground itself started to shake, and the teal flames surrounding Arlos’ hands began to snake towards the rock, conjoining with the reddish glow.   
  
“Da mihi fortitudinem. Da mihi dentes et ungues…”  
  
Cas stumbled towards the other side of the pillar where they’d left the chains. “I hope this works,” he muttered as he kneeled down to pick up the main one.   
  
It felt heavy in his hands, almost like he was carrying his own chest. Cas stood, making sure the loop on the end was secure. He carefully stood, using the pillar as a cover, and noticed the Winchesters were standing ready on both sides of it. Arlos was unaware of their movement, her eyes closed as she continued her chant.   
  
“Da mihi tua sanguinem et ossa. Delebimus enim stellam angelica…”  
  
“I’m sorry, Arlos,” Cas said quietly, and he threw the chain.   
  
It fell perfectly over her head, and Cas roughly yanked forward. A startled yelp came from Arlos as the chant was cut short, and her wings flapped wildly as she caught herself on the rock. She shook her head in confusion, and glanced down at the chain around her neck. Her eyes traveled up to Cas’, and his throat tightened at the burning rage in her eyes.   
  
“Castiel,” she snarled. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Arlos,” Cas said, giving a quick nod to the brothers. “But I can’t let you do this.”  
  
Before she had time to react, Dean and Sam threw their chains around her wrists and pulled tightly. Arlos grunted in surprise, yanking back against them. She looked up at Cas, her brow raised in amusement.   
  
“I applaud you for your audacity, Castiel, but do you really think a few simple chains will be able to–”  
  
She stopped, her eyes widening. In the bright moonlight, the three of them watched as her wings and tail suddenly disappeared into a puff of white smoke. Arlos gasped loudly, clutching her chest and falling forward onto her knees. Even in the darkness, they could see her face pale.   
  
“We need to move her _now_ ,” Cas said harshly.   
  
“Where the hell are we supposed to put her?” Dean demanded.   
  
“The panic room,” Sam interjected quickly. “At Bobby’s. We can hold her there until we figure out what to do with her.”   
  
  


* * *

                                                                                                                                          
Bobby had agreed to hold the Celestial Shapeshifter after clearing his supplies from the panic room. The shock of losing her power so quickly had kept Arlos subdued long enough for Cas to secure her wrist chains to the wall and her neck chain to the floor. He had removed the Star of Bethlehem from the pillar to find it was shaped as a necklace, and therefore could be hung around her neck.   
  
Now Cas, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were upstairs trying to find out all the information they could on the Star of Bethlehem, and Arlos was left alone. The shock had worn off and faded into an unbridled fury.   
  
“Castiel! You traitor! Lucifer _will_ come for me! He will!” she shrieked.   
  
She heard the basement door slam shut, and it only made her more furious. Arlos screamed and shouted as many curses as she knew, in the thousands of languages she remembered.   
  
“[Take this damned Star off of me!]” she screamed.   
  
Arlos was quickly losing control over her emotions. She had never been restrained like this – ever. The rumored Star of Bethlehem was real, and it terrified her. She had always known the powers of flight, angel/demon telepathy, shapeshifting, emotion screening, and many others. Now, she had nothing, and the void it left turned her blood cold. She could feel her powers, but they were too out of reach. It was like drowning without water, breathing without air, or flying without wings. The panic built up in her chest so fast, she couldn’t help but scream to stop herself from exploding.   
  
Arlos stood and threw herself away from the wall, but the shackles on her wrists held her there, while the thick metal collar around her neck held her to the floor. Three heavy chains. That’s all it took to hold her down. She couldn’t stand it. Sleeping for eons was easy; being cut off from the only things she’d ever known – it was unbearable.  
  
“Castiel!” she screeched. “Release me!”  
  
Arlos yanked even harder on the cold chains, the metal biting into her pale skin. Her precious teal wings were gone, leaving an empty space on her shoulder blades. She could feel a slight breeze brushing over her skin, scared the hell out of her. It was unnatural.   
  
_How is this possible? What power does this Star of Bethlehem hold that I do not?_  
  
For hours, Arlos fought with the chains, standing up to pull against them, the beaded sweat dripping from her forehead from the effort. Her wrists and neck began to bruise from the pressure of the metal against them. With every scream, she could feel her powers slipping further and further out of reach, which only caused her to panic more.   
  
_I can’t take this! I have to get out of here!_  
  
“[Lucifer, set me free!]” she screamed in Enochian, twisting her body around to try and find some way to break loose.   
  
It was useless. Even if she could break free of the chains, she had no way of destroying the Star. Perhaps Lucifer could find a way to rid her of this weakness, but until he was broken out of his cage, she was a prisoner. The sigils drawn on the walls only pushed her powers further away. The panic in her gut shifted to something much worse, and for the first time in her life, Arlos felt a terribly sharp pang of sadness in her chest.   
  
“[Seir! Lucifer!]” she screamed, hot tears at the brims of her eyes. “[ _Anyone!_ ]”  
  
For five days, she screamed and cursed and pulled at her chains. Dean was surprised that she hadn’t yanked them right out of the wall yet, but Cas told him that the traps and symbols written on the walls were also repressing her powers.   
  
After exerting so much energy, and at such high levels of stress, Arlos finally broke down. She collapsed to her knees on the cold, concrete floor. Her body was drenched with sweat, eyes blurry with tears. Her throat was raw and painfully sore. Being cut off from her power had made her more human than she realized.   
  
Not long after, the door of the panic room unlocked with a loud clang. Arlos tried to pull herself up to her feet without avail. Cas and the Winchesters stepped inside, keeping to the other side of the room. Even without her powers, she could sense their fear. She glanced up at them, her tearful silver eyes glowing with rage.   
  
“Why?” she hissed quietly. “Why do you keep me locked up here?”  
  
“You know damn well why,” Dean barked irritably.   
  
“I should be out there with Lilith! Finding a way to free my master!” Arlos shrieked. She made a futile attempt to lunge forward, but her body wouldn’t respond to her.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Dean said smugly, drawing a hiss of frustration from their captive. “We’re keeping you right here until we throw Satan back in his cage.”  
  
“No!” Arlos shouted, the chains rattling as she pulled against them. “I must be reunited with my master, I _must!_ ”   
  
Cas sighed quietly, and he glanced up at the brothers. “May I have a moment alone with her?” he asked.   
  
Sam nodded. “Sure thing, Cas,” he said, grabbing Dean by the shoulder and leading him out.   
  
Once they were alone, Cas approached Arlos and kneeled down in front of her. She was tempted to spit on his face, but the temptation faded as she noticed the defeated spirit in his eyes.   
  
“[Did you stay so you could mock me?]” she snarled angrily, thinking he was only trying to imitate her.   
  
A half-smile crossed Cas’ lips, and he slowly reached out his hand to her right cheek. Arlos froze in place, the feeling of another being touching her bringing back a rush of memories. She had nearly forgotten what it was like.   
  
“[I stayed to remind you that we were once family, Arlos]” Cas murmured gently. “[You were never alone, despite what Michael and Raphael made you think]”   
  
His bright blue eyes dimmed as a wave of sadness washed over him. Arlos had always tried to distance herself from emotions, but the guilt hovering over her could not be ignored. She felt tears returning to the edges of her eyes.   
  
“[Castiel]” she whispered hoarsely.   
  
That was all the push he needed to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace, and she buried her head in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly, releasing the anger she’d felt moments before.  
  
Yes, Arlos was devoted to Lucifer and would follow him to the bitter end, but Castiel represented a part of Heaven she had always secretly longed for. His acceptance of her had made things bearable. Even now, when she was powerless, broken, and a prisoner to the Winchesters, Castiel remained as her support. For that, she would be forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any text within brackets [...] is said in Enochian, just fyi. Arlos' chant, if completed, would've looked like this
> 
> Potentia inferni invocabo: I call upon the power of Hell  
> Et omnis spiritus daemoniorum: And every demonic spirit  
> Da mihi fortitudinem: Grant me your strength  
> Da mihi dentes et ungues: Grant me your claws and teeth  
> Da mihi sanguinem et ossa: Grant me your blood and bones  
> Delebimus enim stellam angelica: To destroy this angelic star  
> Quod est vinculum me ad teramm hanc: Which binds me to this Earth  
> Potentia inferni invocabo: I call upon the power of Hell  
> Et libera me: To free myself
> 
> Google translate isn't perfect, but it does the job xD


	3. Debate

**Singer Salvage Yard**

"[I never wanted to be cast out of Heaven, Castiel. But I couldn't abandon Lucifer to such a horrible fate]"

"[Arlos, he made the choice on his own. You had no obligation to him]"

"[Yes I did! I still do! I would not be here without him]"

It had been six days since the Celestial Shapeshifter had been captured by Cas and the Winchesters. She was still chained up in Bobby's Panic Room, but her bonds had been loosened so that she could sit somewhat comfortably on the floor without being able to reach the Star around her neck.

When Cas asked her why she had hunted humans after her escape, Arlos told him that she had, surprisingly, felt hunger. After being cut off from Heaven and Lucifer for so long, she assumed her body was not yet reconnected with those particular celestial powers, and therefore required her to hunt, eat, and drink as a human or beast.

The angel and the shapeshifter now sat on the cool, cement floor, trying to catch up on all the time they had lost. Cas sat in front of her, a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup on the floor next to him. He had tried to get Arlos to eat, but she had no appetite despite the appealing smell.

"[Castiel, surely you understand the meaning of loyalty]" Arlos said softly.

The blue-eyed angel nodded solemnly, his eyes drifting to the floor.

"[My loyalty to Lucifer is just as strong as yours is to God, because Lucifer is my creator. He taught me to use my powers]" she explained.

"[He treated you as a servant, not as an equal]" Cas interjected, a flare of anger in his eyes.

"[Perhaps, but I am no angel]" Arlos said bitterly. "[I was powerful, but different. Lucifer, Gabriel, and you were the only ones who saw past the Mark and treated me fairly]"

She shifted her body, attempting to stretch her back muscles, though it made little difference. The chain on her neck clanged against the concrete, and for a split second, Cas considered removing it. Even for just a minute. He shook his head, knowing the consequences of such a thing would be disastrous. Arlos glared down at the Star that hung from her neck, snarling quietly at it.

She shook the hair from her eyes as she looked back up at the angel. He felt a lump form in his throat at the veiled rage in her eyes. They held so much more than just the resentment he heard in her voice. Arlos carried all the wrath and fury of Hell inside her. After years of following Lucifer's commands and enduring the taunting of Michael and the other angels, she was cast out for standing at her creator's side.

"[Heaven may have been a paradise for you, Castiel]" she hissed. "[But it was just the first Hell for me]"

Cas sighed heavily. He wanted to help her. Truly, he did, but the angel didn't know how. How could he possibly relive her of the eons she slept with a heart full of resentment, which grew into a full-fledged hatred when she awoke? She didn't trust anyone anymore, and he couldn't blame her.

"[Arlos, if Lucifer rises, he will bring the Apocalypse to destroy humanity]" Cas said stiffly.

"[Oh, who cares, Castiel?]" she scoffed. "[They're just humans]"

"[ _I_ care!]" he growled angrily, glaring across at the shapeshifter. "[The angels were made to protect them. It's my duty]"

Arlos half-smiled at him, her expression growing distant. "[You always were an obedient one]" she said softly.

Cas repressed the urge to argue, knowing she was ten times more than he was. Arlos shook her head, looking up at the cloudy sky through the metal trapdoor above. "[What do you want from me, Castiel?]" she asked.

"[I want you to let go of your anger, or at least try]" Cas begged. "[Revenge will not change the past, and killing more angels will only–]"

"[I'm not angry with the angels, Castiel]" Arlos said sharply, her eyes darting forward to his. "[I did not know many of them before I was locked away. I am angry with Michael and Raphael, and your Father]"

Cas grit his teeth. "[Then why did you call your demons to attack Michael's garrison?]"

"[Because it was _Michael_ ]" she hissed. "[I didn't care for the rest of them, but I wasn't going to face one of Heaven's armies alone. I was not yet strong enough to face him alone, and you trapped me here before I could change that]"

The pair heard the basement door open, and heavy footsteps tromping down the stairs. Arlos scowled, her voice cold.

"[I _will_ kill both Michael and Raphael someday, Castiel. You would be wise to stay out of my way]" she snarled quickly.

Cas stood as the metal handle to the panic room clanked loudly, sliding to the side. His chest felt heavy as he looked down at his former friend.

"[I'm afraid I cannot, Arlos]" he murmured.

The heavy door swung open, and Dean stepped inside the panic room. "Cas," he said, his voice laced with urgency. "Are you gonna stick around and watch this chick? Sam and I are heading to Wyoming for a case."

Cas tilted his head, his face a blank stare. "She is immobilized by the Star of Bethlehem, and does not require constant supervision if that is your concern."

Dean rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance. "I'm not taking any chances with her. Now are you angels gonna watch her or not?" he growled.

Cas glanced down at Arlos, who's head was turned away towards the wall. The guilt he felt towards her was heavy.

"We will keep an eye on Arlos," Cas said after a few moments.

The shapeshifter stole a glance up at him, sensing a hidden message in the sentence. Dean's brow furrowed, knowing the angel had shifted his words for a reason. He took a few threatening steps towards Cas.

"If she gets out, I will shiv your sorry ass," he warned. "Now promise me you'll keep locked up."

Cas stared into his vibrant green eyes, curious why Dean thought threatening an angel would do him any good.

"I promise," Cas said quietly.

Dean wasn't fully convinced, but he let it slide, leaving the room to head back upstairs with Sam. The panic room was silent for a few minutes as Cas listened to the angels speaking in his mind. The chatter was much scarcer lately, since all of the pieces were in place. Now, all Heaven had to do was wait.

 


	4. Escape

It was another two weeks before things changed for Arlos. She did not require sleep as she did food and drink, but she would often close her eyes and reach out towards her blocked powers. So close, yet so elusively far away; it was maddening. How she longed to feel the flick of her tail and the beat of her wings once more. To be able to communicate with those who believed her to be lost.

Arlos had heard nothing from Seir or the demons. Did they know where she was? Did they even try to look? She knew Lilith was close to breaking all 66 seals from eavesdropping on the Winchesters, and it infuriated her. _She_ was the one who should break Lucifer from his cage, not _her._

Lilith was doing most of the work to free her master; Arlos could not deny that. But the fact that she believed herself to be special because she was Lucifer's first demon made Arlos' blood boil.

I _am the special one. Not her. Lucifer created me long before that white-eyed bitch._

Yet Lilith was out in the world doing the master's bidding while Arlos was trapped in a cage. It was almost midnight, and the panic room was dark and cold. The only light came from a speck of the moon that cracked between the clouds. The shapeshifter scoffed.

"So this is what the Cage feels like," she muttered bitterly to herself.

Her mind filled with thoughts of her and Lucifer before his fall. It hadn't been a perfect situation, but they had been happy – relatively. _She_ had been happy. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and she shook her head to throw them from her face since her hands could not reach. There was a time before Purgatory and Hell when she and Lucifer had been together as more than a teacher and learner. They had been in love, or so she had felt.

After God created humans, Lucifer's jealousy of them had started to change him. Arlos didn't know what he was like before the Mark, and so she'd always seen him as prideful and a bit stubborn. But he had a gentler side. A part of him that would hold her close after an exhausting day of training, press a kiss to her forehead while whispering words of praise in her ear. A part of him that would encourage her to stretch her limits, test her different forms, and help preen her ruffled feathers after a particular nasty session of Michael's teasing.

_I would tell him I loved him, and his eyes would light up with all the joy of Heaven while a smile danced across his lips. Surely he will not have forgotten about those times before humans? Before the fall?_

Arlos was not stupid. She knew that Lucifer had become the Devil, though she didn't know what that fully entailed yet – and she wouldn't know until he was freed from the Cage.

The shapeshifter was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize there was someone at the door. A loud clank echoed through the room, and her head snapped up.

"[Who's there?]" she snarled ferociously.

If it was someone coming to kill her, she would be at their mercy, but wouldn't go down without a fight. The metal hinges creaked as the door was swung open, and Arlos was met with a jet-black gaze.

"[Seir?]" she gasped, shocked that the demon had not only managed to find her, but had made it through the house unnoticed. "[How did you find me?]"

The demon, still in the body of the Hungry Jack Lodge owner, Carl, bowed low before the shapeshifter. "[My mistress, I never stopped looking for you. We saw your capture by the Winchesters, but you disappeared before we could track you. It took time, but your legion finally located the angel, Castiel, and I followed him here. It was only a matter of time before this house was empty for me to sneak inside]"

Arlos exhaled a sigh of relief. "[Seir, you don't know how grateful I am to see you]" she said. "[But you cannot free me from my chains. There are devils traps everywhere in this iron room]"

The demon frowned, glancing inside to see her words rang true. The floors were also imbedded with salt, meaning he couldn't cross, and even if he somehow did, the symbols around the room would trap him instantly. Seir glanced up at the metal grating overhead, his frown deepening as he noticed its shape.

"[It will certainly be a challenge]" the demon admitted. "[Might I ask if you have any suggestions, mistress?]"

Arlos glanced around the room. Bobby Singer was thorough. There was not a trace of weakness anywhere that she could take advantage of. The chains around her neck and wrist were the only things not in the room prior to her capture.

"[I wonder…]" she murmured, pulling her left wrist sideways so that it was within six inches of her face.

The metal was made of iron, a weakness to demons. Well, lone demons. If her army could withstand Michael's garrison of angels, perhaps it could also overcome the traps.

"[Seir, go outside to the top of this room and call for my legion]" she commanded.

A sly grin spread across the demon's face as he caught on to the plan. "[At once, my mistress]" he said obediently, bowing low once more. "[You shall be freed soon]"

He closed the door as he left to mask her escape. Arlos stood, pulling against the chains nervously. Her freedom was drawing near. She could almost feel the beat of her wings again. Being locked up in this room for so long agitated her, and she was tired of human food. Arlos wanted to taste the wind, the air, the sky, and the blood of her hunted prey.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps overhead. "[Hurry, Seir!]" she called out in a hushed voice. "[We cannot risk the angels or the Winchesters returning before I am released]"

"[I agree, mistress]" Seir replied.

He closed his eyes and began to chant in a hushed voice. "Legio daemoniorum, exercitus tenebris, veni foras, respondet, ad nostram dominus."

Silence fell. Arlos could barely see him in the dark, but she could sense he was there. A few minutes later, they heard the familiar whoosh of the black swarm. The demons surrounded Seir, their hushed whispers turning to angry protests when they saw their trapped leader. Without needing a command, the swarm covered the trapdoor, and Arlos winced as their painful screeches filled the room.

Touching iron was incredibly agonizing for them, but the demons were stronger as a group. After a few minutes of working over the metal, the swarm managed to unlock it and Seir immediately threw it open. Arlos stepped back towards the wall as her commanding demon leapt down into the panic room. He froze momentarily, the power of the devils trap draining him of his power.

"[Seir]" Arlos said, stepping forward.

She tried to place a hand on his shoulder, and the chains rattled as her wrist was stopped mid-air. Freedom was within reach. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she reached out towards her powers. They seemed to be calling back, aching to be reunited with their rightful owner.

Seir flinched, black eyes widening as he looked over at her. Instinctively, his hands flew towards her neck and he grabbed the Star of Bethlehem. His skin burned the moment it came in contact with the Star, and Seir groaned loudly. The combination of iron and silver seemed to have a doubly-painful effect on him, and he grit his teeth, his black eyes glaring with determination.

"[Quickly, Seir, before it harms you further]" Arlos spat hastily.

The demon nodded, and he lifted the chain off her shoulders. Just as Seir was about to slip it over her head, the door to the panic room was thrown off its hinges and slammed against the concrete wall inside. Cas stood in the empty doorway, his blue eyes glowing. He lifted his hand, and the demon shrieked as he burst into white light.

"Seir!" Arlos screamed, her hand lunging towards the empty space.

The chains around her wrists snapped, twisting into a whirlwind around her as the shapeshifter's powers returned. She drank them in greedily, snapping her black tail and whipping her teal wings open. Loud voices of both angels and demons filled her mind, and she opened her thoughts to them with a victorious roar. The legion above her screeched and whistled triumphantly. Arlos sneered, and she stamped her left foot. The ground shook as the floor cracked, breaking the devils trap, and her army of demons swarmed inside.

"[Take Seir and leave. All of you]" she commanded.

The black cloud surrounded the body of their fallen commander, dissipating the vessel before swirling back up into the open air. A vicious snarl tore through her chest, and with another stamp of her foot, Arlos shifted into her dragon form in a burst of teal flame. The massive beast easily tore through the top of the panic room, leaving it a heaping pile of rubble and dust as she crawled out onto the Earth's surface.

Freedom, at last. The dragon inhaled deeply, her senses tingling as she once again reconnected with the energies of the world. It was much more satisfying this time, knowing that Heaven and Hell saw her as a force to be reckoned with. Being captured had been a setback, of course, but now she was free with no one to stop her.

Arlos glanced at the junkyard of cars around her. Such a waste. She opened her maw, releasing a stream of teal flames at the closest pile. It immediately exploded into a burst of black smoke and metal, and she breathed in the fumes excitedly, a rush of adrenaline cursing through her veins. Arlos tromped around in the junkyard, crushing cars beneath her feet and smacking them around with her tail. Flying off would've been too easy. She had to punish these Winchesters somehow.

Her eyes caught sight of a shiny, black Impala, and Arlos growled in satisfaction as she recognized the prized possession of Dean Winchester. The dragon stomped towards it, sniffing the trunk curiously. She could pick out the scents of several different weapons, including rock salt and holy water.

A light flicked on to her right, and Arlos turned to see Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas come running out of the house. She mentally berated herself for not turning it into a burning inferno first.

"Arlos! Stop!" Cas called.

She lifted her head, snarling down at him angrily. Her eyes shifted towards the second floor of the house. Without a second's hesitation, Arlos blasted the small room with her teal flames, and the old wood caught fire instantly.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, hesitating only a moment before running inside.

Sam and Bobby chased after him, leaving Cas alone. Arlos smirked. She knew they would never choose her over the house – not without a way to stop her. It would be so easy to torch the rest of it with those foolish Winchesters inside.

Arlos glanced down at Cas, and immediately wished she hadn't. He looked disappointed in her, and she hated it. She hated that anyone besides Lucifer could cause an emotional conflict within her. The dragon grit her teeth to stop any emotion from showing. Arlos realized that the longer she was around Cas, the more conflicted she felt about freeing her master. That couldn't be allowed.

With an angry roar, Arlos snapped her wings open. She turned around and leapt forward, bounding twice over the wreckage of cars before taking to the sky. The air whipped beneath her wings as she pulled herself higher and higher into the clouds. Once safely out of sight, Arlos leveled out her wings and glided, letting her thoughts come forward so she could sort them out.

Seir was dead, meaning she'd either have to choose someone else or lead the legion herself. She wouldn't mind traveling with a hoard of demons, but it would make tracking her much easier – not that the angels didn't already know where she was.

_I must find Lilith and discover how many seals she's broken. Then I will kill her and free Lucifer myself._

* * *

"Dean! Its too late, get out of there!" Sam yelled from the stairwell.

The flames roared around the older brother, threatening to swallow him whole if he failed to escape. Burning heat seared his skin and singed the hairs on his arms as he tried to beat back the fire with a thick blanket.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean cursed fiercely.

Bobby's house was the only place they had that felt like a home. Dean was not gonna let it go without a fight. A shelf near the back of the room collapsed, filling the room with fumes of black smoke. Dean coughed, his eyes stinging and watering as his body reacted to the chemicals in the air.

"Damn it son, get outta there!" Bobby shouted.

Dean grit his teeth, determined to keep fighting, when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pulling him back.

"Damn it Sam, let me go!"

"Dean, it's too late! We have to get out of here!"

The older Winchester lunged forward, not wanting to give up. All of a sudden, the flames in the room sprang towards the middle of the floor and disappeared with a loud crack, leaving a puff of black smoke in their wake.

Sam and Dean froze, staring at the empty room with shock. The damage and the flames were just…gone. No blackened ashes or charred wood remained in sight. The collapsed shelf has disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam gasped, letting go of his brother's arms.

"I have no idea," Dean muttered.

Tromping footsteps on the stairs caught their attention, and they turned their heads to see Bobby walking towards them.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Bobby, the flames, they just…vanished," Sam said.

"Vanished?" Bobby asked, pushing past them to see for himself.

With the danger of the house burning down suddenly gone, Sam and Dean headed down to the living room.

"You got any sorta explanation for that?" Dean asked, turning to his younger brother.

Sam shrugged. "There's a lot about Arlos' abilities we still don't know, or understand. It's possible her powers wore off once she was far enough away."

"She took them away because I asked her to."

The brothers jumped at the sudden voice, and glanced over their shoulders to see Cas entering from the kitchen. The guilt-ridden fear in his eyes was hard to miss. Dean wanted to be angry with the angel, blame him what'd just happened, but he knew he couldn't. Arlos' escape had been inevitable. Instead, he focused on what Cas had just said.

"You _asked_ her to? So, what, Arlos is at your beck and call now?" Dean said pointedly.

Cas shook his head. "Not exactly. Arlos trusts me more than most of the other angels because I did not shun her for her powers when she was still a part of Heaven," he explained.

"Arlos was… _bullied_?" Sam asked, seemingly shocked by the thought.

"Huh. Guess Heaven isn't so perfect after all," Dean commented.

"Far from it, actually," Cas agreed, surprising the two brothers.

The conversation was interrupted by tromping footsteps coming downstairs, and Bobby walked into the living room.

"Well, other than what was already burned to ashes, the rest of it seems alright," he said with a shrug. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot of work to rebuild that panic room though. Might have to call in a few favors."

"We'll stick around and help as long as we can, Bobby," Sam assured.

"Sam, you boys have enough on your plates already, now that Arlos out. For all we know, she's looking to work with Lilith on busting the devil outta his Cage," Bobby said gruffly.

"Even if we do find them, the Star of Bethlehem was buried in the rubble. We have no way of stopping Arlos," Sam pointed out.

"Sam's right, Bobby," Dean said. "We'll stick around until we find it, then we'll go after Hell's crazy bitches."

The older brother stole a glance as the angel standing a few feet away from him, catching the sky blue gaze in his green eyes. Dean could never tell what he was thinking.

"What's your plan, Cas?" Sam asked, interrupting Dean's train of thought.

"I suppose I will be returning to Heaven and receiving new orders, now that Arlos is loose," Cas stated calmly.

The fact that he didn't seem at all surprised by her escape bothered Dean, but he could confront Cas about it later. For now, he needed to focus on digging the Star of Bethlehem out of the cement pile.

Dean pulled his jacket over his shoulders. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

 


	5. Devil's Gate

Thick, feathery wings snapped through the cool breezy atmosphere. The air was much thinner up here, but that didn't bother the dragon. Her mind was focused on the hunt. Her senses tingled with anticipation as she soared, searching the minds of her demon army for clues on Lilith's location.

The thought of torching that female into oblivion made Arlos' mouth water. Despite the demon's lack of tangible form, she would still take much pleasure in snapping the neck of Lilith's vessel. Blood was blood, regardless of who it belonged to.

Her demon army swarmed around her, protecting the dragon from the eyes of humans below. Their fear and admiration only bolstered her power, and she occasionally allowed them to graze the sides of her hind legs and tail.

"[Arlos. My mistress]" one of her demons hissed, swirling daringly close to her head.

"[Speak]" she commanded, growling a warning to not fly too close.

"[Lilith is breaking the 66 Seals, yes, but there is another you should perhaps speak to]"

The dragon tilted her head curiously. Who else broke out of Hell that she knew?

"[Who?]"

"[Hell's Grand Torturer, the demon Alastair]"

Arlos scoffed. "[Alastair is of no importance to me. He is a servant, not a commander. I must find Lilith and take back the rank that is rightfully mine]"

"[As you say, mighty Arlos]"

The legion flew in silence, the wind whistling across Arlos' body. If not for the thirst of vengeance boiling in her gut, she might've actually enjoyed the silence. Lilith was not the only thing on her mind though. Castiel's actions from the past two weeks bored to the front of her brain.

He had missed her – of that, Arlos was certain. His words brought some peace-of-mind to her resentful heart. But there was something about her escape that didn't sit right with her. Castiel should've been able to sense Seir's presence in the house, or at least had an alert system of some kind. While she was more than willing to embrace her freedom, she wondered if there was perhaps an ulterior motive that the angel was hiding from the Winchesters.

Arlos closed her eyes, slowly opening her mind to the angel wavelengths. They'd been unusually quiet lately, and she wanted to find out any bits of information before they discovered her aura among them. As soon as she was in, the shapeshifter waited. And waited.

Nothing.

_Damn it._

Perhaps there was some chatter among the demons. Arlos switched sides, and was unsurprised to find the only ones speaking were the black shrouds surrounding her. They spoke of her power, sending hushed whispers of the rumors they'd heard while she slept. Arlos remained silent, curious as to who would've told them such things.

"[Powerful, our mighty shapeshifter is]"

"[Stronger than all the angels combined]"

"[Lucifer's word is all the proof we need]"

Arlos' wings snapped backwards, and she drew herself to a halt mid-air. The black cloud swarmed around her, startled at her sudden stop.

"[Lucifer's word?]" she growled softly.

_He remembers?_

Without meaning to, teal flames overtook Arlos' body, and she changed to angelic form. The demons whispered amongst themselves, taken aback by their mistress's change in tone and appearance. Her anger vanished almost instantly, fading away into a blank shock.

_Lucifer…_

"[He – he remembers me?]" she choked out, too stunned to say much else.

The black cloud swarmed around her, their sly minds attentive and curious. Arlos put a hand to her head, inhaling sharply to soothe the pounding in her skull. Her heart was racing. The mere name of her creator was enough to make her dizzy as a rush of mixed emotions flooded in. Did she dare believe them? This was her army, but Seir had been the only demon Arlos remotely trusted. The rest of them were just obedient servants.

"[When did you last hear from him?]"

"[It has been a few centuries, mistress]" the demons admitted. "[But he spoke with the demon Azazel not long before Sam Winchester's birth]"

"[Sam Winchester?]" Arlos growled in confusion. "[What importance can one mere human have to Lucifer?]"

The demons hissed in low tones amongst each other, but none wanted to step forth. Arlos' eyes narrowed.

"[Spit it out!]" she barked fiercely.

"[Sam Winchester is destined to be Lucifer's vessel, and we suspect that his brother Dean is to be Michael's]" they explained hesitantly.

Arlos' mouth dropped open, gaping at them in shock. "[Sam is…the future vessel of my creator?]" The idea of being with Lucifer, but looking at the Winchester boy's face was an uncomfortable thought to the shapeshifter, considering Sam was one of those responsible for locking her up.

She shook the mental images from her mind. "[How do you know such things? Heaven would certainly not have told you]" she growled.

"[In the two weeks we were searching for you, mighty Shapeshifter, Seir went off in search of Lilith to learn her plans. That was the only information she would give him]"

Arlos snarled angrily. "[She will tell me everything she knows, or I'll tear it from her bloody throat]"

She pulled her wings up, turning to dive downwards through a cloud, the black swarm of demons behind her. Wind whistled as she let herself freefall for a couple hundred feet. Just before she broke through the visible atmosphere, her wings snapped open and she glided forward, letting the demons recreate their black veil around her as she flew.

* * *

**Calvary Cemetery, Wyoming**

The silver wolf darted across the iron railroad tracks, keeping low to the ground in the safety of night's shadows. It would've been fine for Arlos to remain in angelic form, but she'd been itching to run after flying for so long. Her ears perked forward, listening to the sounds of her army snaking through the grass. The demons were scouting for any unwanted visitors.

They had been wary of approaching the very Devil's Gate they'd escaped from, but Arlos had ordered them to keep a lookout. They didn't have to approach it – just watch the borders. It wasn't far from Lilith's location, and Arlos wanted to see it for herself. In her heart, she secretly hoped she would be able to reach Lucifer. If not physically, then at least telepathically.

The wolf entered a clearing, spotted with gravestones. At the far side was a large metal vault with a devil's trap engraved across the doors. In the middle was a keyhole for the Colt. As Arlos approached the crypt, a high-pitched whine escaped the wolf's throat as she clawed at the bottom of the door.

Arlos could sense Lucifer _right there._ He was right behind the doorway. He had to be. She knew Hell was actually a few miles below where she stood, but she could feel her maker less than two feet in front of her. That meant he was close, right?

"Lucifer?" she called out, desperately hoping for an answer.

A minute went by without a response. Two minutes. Five minutes.

_Maybe he can't hear me in this form._

Arlos took a few steps back, and fiercely stamped her hind leg into the ground. The grass burst into teal flames that swept up her body, allowing her to grow another two stories tall. Her sleek fur rippled into silver scales, and auburn feathers burst from the crown of her head, the edge of her wrists, and the tip of her tail. Her feathery wings spanned twice the length of her body. With a huff, Arlos placed her horned head against the door. It was much stronger than it looked; it refused to budge.

Arlos took a deep breath in an attempt to relax her nerves. Lucifer needed to hear her this time. He had to.

"Lucifer? Are you there?" she called out, turning to press her hidden ear against the door.

Again, nothing.

The dragon exhaled slowly, holding back tears as best she could. He was _right there._ Why wouldn't he answer her calls? In this massive reptilian form, surely he must've heard something.

_One more time. I'll make certain he can hear me now._

Arlos widened her stance, spreading her wings and digging her claws into the tough dirt. A rumble burbled in her chest, and the ground started to quake. Her silver irises glowed as she called upon the power of the Mark. Vibrations started deep in her belly, then grew in intensity as they rose up her throat. She opened her maw, releasing a thunderous roar that shook the leaves off the nearby trees. Her call echoed into the twilight sky. Flocks of birds scattered from the treetops in all directions.

Still, her call went unanswered.

"[Lucifer!]" Arlos shouted. If English wasn't working, perhaps Enochian or Demonic would. She tried both, and heard nothing.

_This can't be happening…Lucifer would not just abandon me!_

"Lucifer!" she cried out, tearing at the doors with her hardened claws.

When that didn't work, she resorted to throwing her entire body at the metal crypt, but the structure wouldn't move. It was enchanted by some sort of power beyond her capabilities, which angered and frustrated her. She was so close to freeing her master and lover, and this impenetrable piece of architecture was all that stood in her way.

Arlos was growing desperate, and the longing in her veins triggered her dragon instincts. The beast huffed in frustration and stamped a front leg, causing the ground to crack open beneath it. The dragon roared and lowered its head as it charged the entrance to the crypt. Its horns collided with some sort of barrier, resulting in a resounding crack. The dragon shook its head in confusion, lifting its silver eyes to see white wisps fading into the darkness of the night. This barrier was newly made with powers from Heaven. The huge reptile bellowed angrily, slashing out at the metal structure. Arlos couldn't give up. She just couldn't – not when she was so close.

For what felt like hours, Arlos paced around the Devil's Gate, breathing fire and ramming her horns at it. Her demon army circled her from the shadows. They knew full well that there was no getting past that barrier, but none of them had the heart to tell their mistress to stop. The dragon was determined. She roared. She stomped. She clawed. She even tired digging underneath it at some point only to find the barrier continued through the ground.

Finally, when the early rays of dawn broke on the horizon, Arlos stopped. It was useless. Trying to reopen the crypt was like trying to free herself from the Star of Bethlehem. It simply couldn't be done.

A low, pitiful moan echoed through the graveyard as the dragon stood in front of the doorway. She lifted her right leg, her claws tracing over the devil's trap. Tears crept up the edges of her eyes as she pulled her wings into her ribs. Arlos growled softly, almost like a whimper.

"[Why does Lucifer not answer my calls? Why can I not reach him?]" she cried.

The circle of demons moved to surround her, as if the incorporeal shapes were attempting to hug their leader. Arlos didn't know how to explain it to them – the intensity of the love she felt for Lucifer – so instead she let them read it through the wavelengths. They remained silent. What could they say? There was nothing they could do to console the Shapeshifter.

Arlos grit her teeth as the hot tears flowed down her scaly cheeks. She wasn't just imagining it. Lucifer's presence was behind that damned metal door, and yet he remained mute. The absence of her creator ever since she awoke had become harder and harder to deal with. Lucifer had always been at her side, and vice versa. Arlos didn't know what existence was like without him, and being forced to experience it was close to unbearable.

The pain of his silence was staggering. Arlos choked, trying to keep holding it in, but that was no longer possible. The daggers being thrust into her chest and tearing all the air out were too much. She dug her claws into the dirt, throwing her head back as a terrible scream ripped itself from her throat.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Arlos was supposed to free Lucifer from his Cage and be reunited with her creator. They were going to exact revenge on Heaven for imprisoning them. They were going to kill Michael and Raphael for all the centuries of torment they laid upon her.

_Lucifer….why? Why have you abandoned me?_

The dragon crumpled into a messy heap in front of the doors. Her sobs quieted to whimpering cries as she continued to claw at the doorway. How could she leave? This Gate was the closest thing she had to the one she loved. Arlos moaned, a high-pitched garbled whine.

"Lucifer…"

Suddenly, a shot rang out and the black shrouds around her scattered in a fearful frenzy. The dragon's head snapped up, and she looked over her shoulder to see a pair of humans approaching. They had the appearance and scent of hunters, and each were holding a rock salt shotgun.

Arlos' eyes narrowed. She hadn't seen any houses or cabins within a few miles of the graveyard. These hunters must've been camping nearby and heard her roar.

_Damn._

She slowly rose to her feet, spreading her wings and raising her head in a display of dominance. The hunters paused warily. They hadn't expected the dragon to be so large. Arlos could hear them whispering about silver bullets, and she snorted in annoyance.

It was breakfast time anyway.

With a vicious snarl, Arlos sprang forward with flames licking the edges of her mouth. The hunters didn't even have a chance to scream. Human wasn't her favorite kind of meat, but it was better than nothing, considering she hadn't eaten in three days. The dragon picked up the charred bodies in her mouth and tromped back over to the Gate. The muscle was tough and lean, which didn't surprise Arlos; flabby and hunters were two things that never went hand-in-hand.

The dragon paused, holding the remains of a leg in her mouth. "[I wonder if these two men were associated with the Winchesters]" she wondered aloud.

One of her demons approached her neck, and hissed "[I do not believe so, my mistress. The Winchesters do not have many close ties, we've discovered]"

Arlos nodded with satisfaction, returning her attention to her meal. She pulled a scrap of cotton from her teeth and tossed it to the side. Most of the clothes had been burned away, but some pieces stubbornly stuck to the skin.

After finishing off the last scraps, Arlos stood and stretched, shaking her entire body like a dog. That barrier wasn't budging, and staying here to mope would do her no good. It was time to go hunting.

And find Lilith.


	6. Lilith

After frying those two hunters, the Shapeshifter chose to remain in wolf form despite the lack of civilization. There was no telling who would come looking for those humans, and she didn’t want to add more bodies to the count – not yet, anyway. She divided her legion in two, leaving half to keep watch over the Devil’s Gate and sending the other half to spy on the Winchesters.

Arlos found Lilith standing on top of the dam where the Alcova Reservoir became Eagle Creek. Twelve swans were draped over the concrete railing, their blood slowly draining into the water below. Red splatters painted a starking contrast on the white feathers of their necks. The scent made the wolf’s mouth water. She would need to hunt again, and soon.

With a burst of flame, Arlos switched to angelic form, using her wings to shield herself as a gust of wind picked up the sand from the nearby road and created a whirlwind of dust around them. She glanced over at the body Lilith was possessing. A young woman with curly blonde hair, a round face, circular eyes and full lips. A sleeveless, thick strapped, black dress hung from her thin form.

“A river runs red with the blood of the pure,” Arlos said simply. “How many Seals are left?”

Lilith reached out a hand and stroked a finger down the neck of the nearest swan. “Twenty three. You missed out on the first forty two, Arlos,” she said, a hint of smugness in her voice.

“Not by choice,” Arlos snapped.

Lilith shrugged nonchalantly. “Regardless, I’m not sure our creator would be impressed.”

Arlos snarled, grabbing Lilith’s shoulder and forcing her to turn towards her. “Listen to me, you smug bitch,” Arlos growled, pointing a finger at Lilith’s face. “ _I_ am the one who will free Lucifer. _Not_ you.”

The demon rolled her eyes, scoffing under her breath. Arlos’ eyes narrowed, and she reached her hand out, using her powers to cutoff Lilith’s airways and catching the demon off-guard. 

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t burn you to a crisp,” Arlos hissed.

“Y-you…need me,” Lilith gasped.

Even though she could hardly breathe, the demon still found the strength to smirk at the Shapeshifter – which only pissed her off more.

“No I don’t,” Arlos snarled. “I know which Seals you’ve broken, thanks to Seir. I don’t need you to finish the job.”

Lilith shook her head. “You – you will never…free Lucifer…with – without me.”

She cried out in pain, doubling over. Arlos snorted, releasing her hold and dropping Lilith onto the dusty concrete. If she was going to have this argument, it would be over with faster if she could understand the blonde.

“What are you talking about? What reason would I have to keep you alive?” Arlos snapped.

In-between her gasps for air, Lilith chuckled. “You’re supposed to be Lucifer’s loyal pet, but you don’t know how to free him?” she said slyly. “Such a shame.”

“Don’t you dare mock me,” Arlos hissed. “You might’ve been getting things done in my absence, but you’ve outlived your usefulness.” The Shapeshifter took a step towards the demon, glaring down at her. “Now tell me what you know, or I will tear your mind apart finding out for myself.”

Lilith silently contemplated for a moment. This Celestial Shapeshifter would not hesitate to make her death as slow and painful as she could. Right now, Ruby was the only other demon who knew the truth of their plans, but Arlos had the power and potential to maneuver or threaten Sam Winchester into the trap. Lilith didn’t trust her one bit, but she knew Arlos would be loyal to Lucifer to her dying breath. It was something she could use to her advantage.

The demon exhaled quietly, crossing her arms and breaking her gaze to look out at the river. “I will tell you what I know in exchange for a promise.”

Arlos’ eyes narrowed with suspicion. “A promise? Or a deal?” she questioned.

“Both,” Lilith smirked, looking back at the silver-eyed human. “First off, you will tell no one of this plan – not even your own army.”

Arlos growled under her breath before muttering an annoyed, “Fine.”

“Secondly, you will not interfere when it comes to a close,” Lilith said coldly, her eyes piercing the shapeshifter like needles.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Arlos barked in confusion. It was like the demon was trying to mix her up on purpose.

“There are twenty three Seals remaining, Arlos, but you can only break twenty two. If you try to break more, the Cage will not open,” Lilith explained, her voice quickly losing its smug tone.

Arlos didn’t like where this conversation was going. Lilith had something that she didn’t, which took away any advantage she thought she had. “What are you talking about, Lilith?” she growled.

“ _I_ …am the last Seal. My death will open Lucifer’s Cage and free our creator,” the demon stated.

Arlos took a step back, her eyes widening in shock. “You – you’re…you’re _absolutely_ certain?” she asked, dumbfounded by the thought.

“Yes. The Book of Revelation itself says “And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last Seal.” You may have been Lucifer’s first creation, but you are not his first demon,” Lilith explained.

Arlos’ teal wings flapped twice as she turned around, trying to absorb the information. This white-eyed woman was the key to the Cage. Correction – her _death_ was the key to the Cage. To free Lucifer, Lilith was going to let herself be killed.

“And Sam Winchester?” Arlos asked, turning back around. “What does he have to do with it?”

“He was one of the Special Children, chosen by Azazel to lead Hell’s army. The demons were in disarray after Azazel’s death, and were running rampant until I rallied them together,” Lilith said. “As you know, your own army remained stubbornly loyal to you, and I could not persuade them to join the others.”

Arlos nodded slowly, now realizing just how much of Lucifer’s plans she had missed while in slumber. She still didn’t know how or why she had been awakened.

“I don’t suppose you know what woke me up,” Arlos said, more as a statement than a question.

Lilith shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. If I did, I would’ve killed the one responsible.”

“Oh, screw you,” Arlos snapped.

The demon simply grinned, and it irritated the Shapeshifter. Now that she knew about Lilith’s vital role in freeing Lucifer, Arlos could not smite her no matter how much she was taunted.

Arlos shook her head, unfolding her wings and creating her own dusty whirlwind. “I expect to be invited to your funeral,” she said with a smug grin.

Lilith’s eyes narrowed, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Arlos’ wings snapped downwards, and she took off into the sky. She was sick of listening to the demon prattle on and on about her own superiority.

_If not for her role, I would’ve smite her myself._

As it was, Arlos would have to wait and find ways to pass the time. After all, the rest of the Seals wouldn’t break themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is the finalized version of Arlos' story. Enjoy!


End file.
